TrialBoyfriend
by Castrio
Summary: Penelope has finally had it with Pashmina getting all of the guys' attention. So when an ad on the net advertises, she ends up with a boyfriend she'd never dream of.


Trial-Boyfriend

**Hi, this is my second fic so far, and I had a little help (spiralstars) this is mostly about Penelope at the age of 14. Pashmina should be about 16 or 17 at least in this fic. **

First it was nothing then it was something.

She didn't even know at first. It was all a blur to her right now. It had to either be the tears or her lover in front of her right now. She let out a chocked sob and held him close. He let out a sigh of midnight and let himself into her embrace. He smiled that smile and kissed her softly on the cheek.

"Don't worry I'll be back…someday…"

His voice seemed distant as he turned to leave. Penelope gasped and clung to his cotton shirt. He looked back and gave a small look of disdain.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_**(earlier)**_

Penelope woke up in her room, opening her mouth to let out a yawn. "Pashmina, what time is it?" she waited.

"7:00, and boy are you late, klutz!" Her friend called down from downstairs. It seemed to come from the kitchen. Penelope squealed and sprung from her bed, quickly making it to her washroom.

"Dammit, how could I be late? I even turned in early yesterday!" Penelope whined, slipping on a sunshine blazer and a blue jean mini skirt. She quickly took a glance at the mirror and looked at her facial blur of a face. Her hair was tangled and her eyes were still full of the sandman's dust…Maybe she could…

"It's 7:30! C'mon!"

"**Ahh!" **

Penelope jumped and ran out her door. She slipped once on the wood floor and fled down the stairs.

"_I can't be late, I can't be late, **and I can't be late!" **_

Penelope knew she would make it, but she was only making sure. She would always do this since she was six. At the age of 5, she didn't take the school bus. But now that she was 14, she had to.

"Hey, c'mon, the bus has already arrived!" Pashmina called from the front door. She golden fur was rustling in the wind like a lovely silken flag. So proud. Penelope shook it off and headed for her shoes. "Alright, alright, hold your horses!"

She always hated it that she was always the mess and Pashmina was the prep. Had she had been the prep for at least once, she would die peacefully. God, if there was one, he was taking her misery for a ransom.

She quickly rushed to the school bus in a hurry and sat down, awaiting the day that would come.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_**Math Class: 11:45**_

Penelope rested her head in her hand. It was far too sunny out and she was doing a test on algebra right now. What a cruel teacher, she thought. She lifted her pencil and looked at a boy. She had always had a crush on him since seventh grade and that crush was still there.

He looked at her and waved. She blushed and waved back, flustered. Usually it would be her looking at a boy, not the boy at her. And yet, usually they wouldn't even notice heart all. They would notice perfect Pashmina instead.

Yeah, that's right. They would croon and fight for her, even though she didn't even care for them. It was a waste of existence. Penelope didn't want to admit it, but she was indeed jealous. It was zeal over the** beau** then the **bete.**

She then knew what she had to do. She had to act before he fell for her too! Penelope blushed at the thought. Yes…she would tell him at lunch…She smiled and looked outside, wishing it was lunch already.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Pashmina, have these chocolates!"

"Pashmina, please go out with me!"

"Pashmina?"

"Pashmina!"

Penelope looked over to see a large group crowding her friend. They were all possessed, their eyes droning on the one figure who was straining to get away. They looked scary…Sometimes, Penelope would even feel sorry for her.

She watched scornfully as her friend retreated from the crowd, running up the staircase. The mob followed her in a trail of chocolates and true love. Penelope could not believe this, but here it was before her.

Her own crush was following blindly with the others, for the blond that was ignoring them. Penelope felt her heart sink into her darkness of a body. _Who, what where when!_

_How could he be in love hi her too! How could he…?_

Penelope let her heart sink. She should've known…

She let her feet take over as she ran to her house.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Inside a bathroom stall_

_A number was on the wall…_

Penelope sighed warily, clicking and scanning through internet pages. It was way past her bed-time yet here she was looking for something to spark her interest. All of her tissue boxes were used and she had no more tears left to shed.

"Maybe something will catch my attention, I just--"

"_Are you bummed out? Is your life meaningless?"_

Penelope lifted her head from its resting position on her hand at the sound of the computer ad. The voice was melancholic and enthusiastic, but boy was it ever comforting.

"_If so, try out our 2-day trial **Boyfriend! **This package includes name, gender and age reconization!"_

Penelope suddenly felt a **_kabang _**go out through her head as she clicked to find out more. Suddenly a chime rang out and a new window popped in, directing what to do for the free trial as said.

_Name (first and last)_

_Location(country, province, town)_

_Postal Code_

_Available time to be delivered: _

For the last question, Penelope paused, the pencil to her lips and then wrote down the most silliest thing ever: **now**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**So that was my first chapter, I hoped you liked. D**

**So, this was Castrio, signing off! XD**


End file.
